The Rumor
by twix012
Summary: After a bet Numbuh 2 won, he makes up a embarrassing, rumor that gets around school and to most of the villains too! Story will tell all. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: An idea has hatched

An idea has hatched 

Hey! I'm really excited about this story, it's my second and I'm ready! Again I don't own

KND and I never will. So there. Happy?

Summary: After a bet Numbuh 2 won, he makes up a bad embarrassing, rumor that gets around school and to most of the villains too! Story will tell all.

Numbuh 4: Eh, I'm not looking forward to this story…

Twix012: Ohh, I know why…heh…but I'm not in the mood to embarrass you. Yet.

Numbuh 4: Er, just get on with the story!

Twix012: I'd be glad too! Here comes the story!

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

It had been a long day and all everybody wanted to do was just chill.

So they did!

Numbuh 2 rushed to the game set and turned on the video game.

"Hey Numbuh 4! I bet you can't beat me!" Numbuh 2 said with a sly grin as he picked up his control.

"I bet I can!" he said grinning as he sat down and picked up the second controller.

"And if you don't win-you promise not to attack or punch, hit, kick or anything that hurts me. Even if your head is about to explode? Oh wait, you can't scare me either." he said smartly.

"Heh, when have I ever done that to you before?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just taking my chances…," he said backing up.

"Whatever let's just play this game." He said turning his back at the TV were the game shown.

The others took interest and watched.

At the ending…Numbuh 4 lost.

"Aw, crud! I was sure I was going to win, I felt lucky on this one." He said slamming the controller on the floor.

"Relax Numbuh 4, it's just a game." Numbuh 2 warned.

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes as he turned the game off. Soon it was time for bed.

Numbuh 4 still couldn't get off how badly he lost.

Numbuh 3 walked over to him as they walked out the main room.

"Don't worry Numbuh 4, there'll be other games in the sea." She said trying to cheer him up.

Numbuh 4 stopped in his tracks and faced her.

"Yeah, but did you see how badly it was! That game was like a zillion minutes long and I stunk from beginning to end!" he said frowning.

Numbuh 3 frowned sadly; it was true Numbuh 4 _did _stink at that game.

"Poor you! You need a hug!" she said and before he could say one more single thing, Numbuh 3 gave Numbuh 4 a gentle hug- not the usual hugs he got. For some reason he let her hug him as long as she wanted.

They had forgot Numbuh 2 was in the same room, he was waiting to talk to Numbuh 4- but he forgot everything as soon as he got a devilish idea as he watched the hug.

When Numbuh 3 stopped the hug she looked at him, blushing a little bit.

"Eh, yeah…thanks…I'll just go to bed know…night!" he said blushing red scarlet then ran off.

She giggled and skipped to her room.

At that second Numbuh 2 began to laugh manically, he did that for three minutes till Numbuh 5 came in giving him a weird look, "Yo Numbuh 2! Are you going to have giggling fit or go to bed? Like Numbuh 1 said!" She warned and left the room.

He frowned, "That was getting boring anyways…," he said frowning, but as soon as he turned off the light he grinned devilishly and left the main room.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

That was fun! Looks like Numbuh 2 has just hatched an evil idea!

Numbuh 2: I think I know!

Twix012: But you can't tell!

Numbuh 2: Yeah, but I think I'll make everyone wait…

Twix012: Uh-huh you do that. Anyways, review if you have anything to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

Chaos 

Yeah, okay hears chapter 2! Plus I don't KND, and never will thank you very much!

Numbuh 1: I'm glad she doesn't…

Twix012: Oh, so you say I wouldn't make a good creator? Is that what you're asking!

Numbuh 1: I might and I might not…

Twix012: Is that that challenge?...

Numbuh 1: NO! Just get on with the story!

Twix012: Yeah, yeah, okay I will…

Numbuh 2: Warning, it might be sort of jumbled up…

Twix012: Huh? Oh never mind hears the story.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

**The next day…**

Everyone was on the bus riding to school, and Numbuh 2 was talking to one of his other friends.

"Hey, I got secret news…you-didn't-hear from me." Numbuh 2 whispered,

His friend looked at him with wide eyes. "Go ahead…tell me." He whispered back.

So Numbuh 2 whispered, little did Numbuh 4 and 3 knew, there lives would change right after they got off that bus!

This boy grinned and started laughing he almost fell to the floor. Numbuh 4 looked at him with a weird look, "Hey Numbuh 2! What's up with him?" he asked.

Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 4 and cracked a small laugh, "Oh you'll see when you get to school…," he said grinning evilly. Numbuh 4 just shrugged. The boy looked up at Numbuh 4 and burst out laughing again and managed to say "your kissy boy!" then he fell to the ground.

"What in the crud…what…," he said backing up in his seat. Numbuh 3 had herd even though she was sitting up front, she looked back and cocked her head to the left.

She notice the bus driver motion to sit regular so she did. It was like that all the way to the school.

As Numbuh 3 walked up the steps a couple girls yelled out, "Hey Kuki! I herd you got kissed!" they said passing her up the stairs. Numbuh 3's mouth dropped open, she knew that wasn't true, so she ran after them for answers, "kissed who?" she asked, she just had to get answers even if she had to something nuts like, stand on one toe while holding up a dog and a piece of birthday cake.

"Oh, Kuki! Didn't you remember! Wally Beetles kissed you!" she said grinning.

Again Numbuh 3's mouth dropped again, she was too shocked to say anything.

"Oh you don't have to embarrassed, about it Kuki-your know like sort of famous know." she said grinning.

Numbuh 3 spoke up, "how famous?...," she asked ready for the worst.

"Oh, hm, well I told Valerie, Lizzie, Fanny, Abby, Leaky Leonia, and whole bunch of others too, although Abby and Fanny had trouble believing but at the end they beleived." She said smiling.

Numbuh 3 eye's went big in shock, she didn't feel like asking anymore or she would of got sick. She ran off and almost ran it to Abby.

"Girl, I herd what happened…I knew it would happen one day." She said and walked off. Right know the rumor was getting around as fast as person passes lice or as fast as two minutes!

**At lunch…**

Numbuh 3 sat down at empty table with her food, it was good way of avoiding people.

It was weird, she hadn't seen Numbuh 4, and on the day when him and her was like celebrities together.

As soon as she stabbed her food with her plastic fork she herd a fake cough sound, she looked up to see Numbuh 4.

"Did you hear?" she asked. He nodded dreadfully.

"I've her nothing but it all day!" he whined.

"What about the Delightfuls?" she asked. "Na, I haven't seen them all day." He replied knowing they couldn't be sick because they never missed a day of school.

"Want to sit with me?" she asked.

"No, I already have a seat…," he said pointing to the empty table far away from Numbuh 3's table.

"Oh…I see. Well good luck on living through this. She said.

"Yeah you too…," he said waving as he walked off.

Both of them were tired, tired of everything. Numbuh 3 sighed and quietly ate her food hoping if she didn't move, say anything no one would bother her. It didn't work.

The same girl came over from earlier waved at her, "Hey Kuki, wares your _boyfriend_?" she asked sitting in front of her.

"Huh, what? Hey he's not my boyfriend!" she said jumping up getting a few people's attention. "Then why did he kiss you?" she asked.

"He didn't! It's a rumor!" Numbuh 3 yelled out loud getting everybody's attention in the lunch room.

"No…I say you're lying! Because you're too embarrassed to admit the truth!" the girl shouted out.

Everybody agreed except Numbuh 3 and 4.

They didn't do anything; they were way too out numbered.

"Crud!" he said feeling a bit hopeless. He looked over at Numbuh 1, he was laughing with Lizzie.

The rest of the day was torching for Numbuhs 3 and 4.

"I can't wait to get back at the tree house…," numbuh 3 said to numbuh 4 as they past each other in the hall. He nodded.

**Finally back at the tree house…**

"Home free!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he entered the tree house before the others.

Numbuh 3 was the second to rush in, "cheese and crackers I'm finally back!" she said and sat on the couch. Numbuh 4 sat far away from Numbuh 3. The rest came in laughing.

"What's wrong you two, ever since the school herd that you two kissed you been avoiding each other…trust me, Numbuh 5 noticed." Numbuh 5 said. (A/N have you seen them in the episodes-there almost always next to each other!)

That did it. "I DID NOT KISS (HIM(HER)!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Jeez, why do you think we've been sitting far away from each other?" Numbuh 3 said getting angry.

"Aw, face the truth, your just to embarrassed." Numbuh 2 teased knowing the truth.

Numbuh 4 clenched his teeth together. "ARGH! I can't this! I'm going to my room!" he said jumping of his seat and stormed off up to his room.

Numbuh 3 frowned and sighed, "I'm going to my room too." And walked out.

"O-kay…," Numbuh 2 said shrugging.

"I think they'll be okay if we leave them alone." Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 5 nodded in agreement as she sat on the couch then turned on the TV.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Hm, okay looks like Numbuh 4 and 3 are in a pickle. Please review if you want. I'm having bit of writers block so I might not update till I come up with something.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise 

Okay, I got it all figured out so no more waiting for you! Yeah thanks for the nice reviews. Oh yeah, I don't own KND.

Numbuh 4: Finally!

Twix012: Yeah, yeah I know you're happy.

Numbuh 4: So get going with the story!

Twix012: You got it!

123451234512345123451234512345

**7:00 am…in the morning. **(A/N It's the next day)

Numbuh 5 woke up, climbing out of her bed and grabbing her red hatthen fixing it on her head. She went to the kitchen to wait for everybody to wake up-to her surprise she herd hertwo friends talking; it was Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4.

Luckily she hadn't walked all the way in so they didn't see her-so she listened.

"I don't think there gonna believe us…," Numbuh 3 said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah your right…they didn't believe us yesterday so they won't believe us today." Numbuh 4 replied.

"Who you think started it?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I don't know…," Numbuh 4 said sounding _really _clueless.

'_What in the world wide universe are they talking about'_ Numbuh 5 thought.

They were quiet for a minute, "Where's Numbuh 5? She's usually hear by know…," Numbuh 3 asked.

Numbuh 5 finally stepped in the kitchen, "That answers your question." Numbuh 4 said pointing at Numbuh 5.

"Alright, give it up what where you two talking about." Numbuh 5 demanded. "We'll be glad too! Tell her Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 said as he ate his cereal-a perfect excuse for getting out of embarrassing himself.

"Eh, me and Numbuh 4 were talking about…how we did NOT kiss!" Numbuh 3 said out loud, for some reason it sounded a little weird to her.

"_Right…_," Numbuh 5 said sarcastically. "What! You don't believe me-him-us?" Numbuh 3 blurted out. "Numbuh 5 never said she didn't believe you two." Numbuh 5 said crossing her arms. "Well all you _did_ say was '_right…_' and that was it." Numbuh 4 spoke up.

Numbuh 5 sighed slapping her face in her hands. "Okay, Numbuh 5 believes you, you did _not _kiss." Numbuh 5 said sitting down at the table. "So you're going to help us?"Numbuh 3 asked desperately.

"No, Numbuh 5 is going to leave this to you two." She said picking up a magazine and started reading.

Numbuh 4 glared at her and ate is cereal not caring he was getting cereal and milk '_everywhere'_!

**Later on the way to school…**

"Hey Wally! If you broke up with Kuki can you my boyfriend?" a girl teased as she passed his seat. Numbuh 4 stuck out his tongue and the girl blew a kiss-he rolled his eyes and she made goo-goo love dove eyes.

"Would you just stop it?" he shouted out loud making everyone pause and look at him.

He noticed the bus driver glaring at him, "Wally Beetles! I had enough of that, come up hear!" the bus driver yelled. Wally sighed and got up from his seat and walked up.

**With Numbuh 3…**

"Boy that new bus driver is strict!" a girl whispered to Numbuh 3 and she nodded. "So what was it like?" the girl asked. "What was _what _like?" Numbuh 3 asked raising her left eyebrow. "You know, _kissing _Wally." The girl said smiling ear to ear.

"Uhhh, umm, ehh I…," Numbuh 3 stuttered. She thought about this, so she blurted how she thought she it would be like. "It was the most wonderful thing in the world, it was like, like, you know…," Numbuh 3 said getting a dreamy look from her thoughts.

"No, no I don't-hey look what my mom got me!" the girl said snapping Numbuh 3 out of her trance, by holding out a cell phone.

"How did you get her to do that?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"All I had to do was beg, save up money and wait for my birthday!" she said smiling as she opened the phone.

"But it's not you're birthday…," Numbuh 3 explained.

"I know, but I got it early." She said pushing a few buttons on the cell phone.

"How?"

"Like I said, I begged. Anyways I'm going to do you favor since you told me you're secret." She said pushing more buttons.

"I told you my secret?"

"Yeah, what it was like to kiss Wally…," she said pushing more, and more buttons.

"But…I…," Numbuh 3 blurted out.

"There's nothing more you can say…you wish has been granted." The girl said pushing one last button and closing the cell phone.

"What did you just do?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I just told everyone for what is was like to kiss Wally Beetles that knows you and him with cell phones." She said grinning.

Numbuh 3 gasped, "But!" Numbuh 3 blurted out covering her mouth.

"No, no you don't have to thank me." She said dropping her cell phone in her purse.

"But!" Numbuh 3 repeated.

"Well this has been fun Kuki, see you later." She said putting her book bag straps on her shoulders getting up.

Numbuh 3 sighed and slapped her face in her hands not noticing she was at the school and everybody was getting off.

She felt someone tap her shoulder; she looked up seeing Numbuh 5.

"C'mon girl! You don't want to be stuck on the bus the whole day!" she said then rushed off the bus leaving Numbuh 3 the only one left.

She squeaked as she grabbed her book bag and ran off the bus.

Soon she saw Numbuh 4 walking up the stairs.

"What he do?" she asked referring to the bus driver.

"All he did was warn me and made me sit up front with kindergartners." He said crossing his arms.

Numbuh 3 giggled at the angry look on his face.

**At lunch… **

Numbuh 3 sat down at the empty table again, Numbuh 4 came up to ask her something when a firmllar voice came on the inter com.

"Hey everybody! I got big noise! I mean nose! Oh I mean news for today! Did I say that right? Okay, anyways… OW! My foot! I bet you know who…OW! OUCH!...favorite couple at school is today! It's Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 13 said. "I repeat! Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 are now boyfriend and girlfriends! And they KISSED! Anyways that's the school news for today!" he added exaggerating.

Everyone was looking at Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4's face had gone pale and his jaw was wide open, he was also looking into space but mostly at the inter com. Numbuh 3 was blushing red scarlet and was covering her mouth.

And before anyone could speak Numbuh 4 fainted.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Wow! Sorry I just had to add Numbuh 13 in there.

Numbuh 13: I was pretty funny wasn't I?

Twix012: Where you come from? The last time I checked there was only 1 threw 5 hear!

Numbuh 13: Well first there was the TV…then… OW! My finger!

Twix012: Yeah you do that macaroni boy…

Anyways review if you want, yeah I'm sorry I haven't updated lately so…there.


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

Answers

Hey! Anyways theirs is going to more Numbuh 13 in this chapter! I decided to put him in one since you barely ever see him in other fanfics or episodes, besides he's one of my favorites. Yeah Numbuh 13 you may do the honors!

Numbuh 13: Twix12 absultly, positively, does NOT own KND! And Mr. Warburton doesn't either.

Twix12: Yes he does…

Numbuh 13: He does? OH! Yeah sure, he does…

Numbuh 4: Will you just get on with the chapter!

Twix012: That's 'story' to you!

Numbuh 4: Whatever just get on with the '_story_'!

Numbuh 13: Oh yeah! Review too!

Twix012: That is if you want too. On with the story! Warning, this chapter might get out of hand.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Numbuh 4 woke up in the nurse's office feeling hungry, probably because he didn't get to eat his lunch.

He sat up rubbing his sore head; he noticed the nurse wasn't there. Then he herd someone running to the office.

"Numbuh 4?" a firmllar voice said and she came in.

"Numbuh 3, what in the name of crud happened?" he asked.

Numbuh 3 knocked him down on his hospital like bed, by throwing an ice bag on his head.

"You fainted." She said sitting in a chair next to him.

"Oh, how come the nurse isn't hear?" he asked.

"She's on her lunch break-she told me to come hear and give this ice bag." She explained.

"Wait a minute……," he said and started to '_think_'.

Three minutes later… "You mean to say that the nurse herd Numbuh 13 too?" he shouted with miserable look on his face.

Numbuh 3 gasped, "I didn't say that but…I think she did hear…I think EVERYBODY in the WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL herd!" she shouted covering her mouth, her face went pale. Same with Wally.

"NUMBUH 13!" Numbuh 4 yelled jumping off the hospital bed; he threw the ice bag on the ground in anger.

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 said stepping back a bit.

"NUMBUH 13 JUST MADE EVERYTHING PERSONAL!" he yelled and ran out of the nurses to find Numbuh 13.

"Huh?" Numbuh 3 said confused and ran after him.

"NUMBUH 13!" he yelled again pushing kids out of the way and some falling.

He kept running and yelling 'Numbuh 13!' making everybody that got in his way go flying!

Soon he passed a firmllar boy coming out of the stall, which caught his eye.

He stopped almost falling and backed up facing a confused Numbuh 13.

They both paused looking at each other; Numbuh 4's face turned angry and he grabbed the collar of Numbuh 13's shirt and held up his right fist.

"Why did you make fun of me and Kuki?" he said in angry tone.

"I…I….I….uhhh….DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted and almost started to cry.

"Tell me! Tell me or else!" Numbuh 4 demanded catching his emerald eyes on fire.

"IT'S MY JOB!" Numbuh 13 said panicking.

"Well who do you work for?" Numbuh 4 demanded again and banged Numbuh 13 against the wall, which really hurt. (A/N Ouch…)

"The...Principle! But the Delightful Children told me too…SO DON'T HURT ME!" Numbuh 13 explained, sort of.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT, HUH?" Numbuh 4 demanded- once again…

"…Wow, are we playing 20 questions or something?" He asked.

Numbuh 4 got a puzzled look on his face and loosened his grip on Numbuh 13's collar, "Huh? NO! KNOW TELL ME OR I'LL FEED YOU A FIST!" Numbuh 4 barked angrily, tightening his grip again he slammed Numbuh 13 harder in the wall.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! If I didn't do what the Delightful's did they might have smashed me to bits! SO DON'T HURT ME!" he said and started crying.

Numbuh 4 let go of Numbuh 13's shirt, "that's all I wanted to know…you can stop crying know." he said walking off to find Numbuh 3.

As soon as he got half way back to the nurses office he ran into someone causing him to fall down.

"Hey you watch-Oh hey Numbuh 3 I was just looking for you." He said calmly.

Numbuh 3 was on the ground too. "What?-wait, where did you go?" she asked.

Numbuh 4 stood up and helped Numbuh 3 up.

"I went to go find Numbuh 13 for answers." He said dusting off his hoodie.

"What he say?" she asked.

"He said he forced to tell by the Delightful's…or they'll smash him to bits so he did it, what a baby." he explained.

"So the Delightful's are behind the rumor." Numbuh 3 said frowning.

"Sounds like them alright…," Numbuh 4 added.

12345123451234512345123451234512345

Hm, I got a feeling the next chapter is going to have more action, well just have to see.

Oh yeah, sorry about the spelling, I should start checking it more…

Where the others go? It's kind of creepy, oh well…

Numbuh 3: Where back!

Twix012: Where did you go anyways?

Numbuh 13: They went on a mission…

Numbuh 4: A mission without you! HA!

Twix012: Ooh! Tell me! Tell me know!

Anyways, review if you want.


	5. Chapter 5: It's like a mystery

It's like a mystery

Hey again! Like I said on my last chapter, I got a feeling this one is going to have more action! You know there's going to be confusion-just wait and read. Oh yeah thanks for reviewing.

Numbuh 3: It made her happy…

Twix012: Yeah, what she said. Anyways Numbuh 4, want to do the honors?

Numbuh 4: Whatever, this sheila-does not, and never, everwill-own KND! If she did, I would commit suicide…

Twix012: Just be quiet, be happy and sit there. Besides if you did commit suicide, alot of you're fans would be sad.

Numbuh 1: Ah-hem it would be nice if…YOU GET STARTED!

Twix012: Okay, hear goes nothing! Oh wait…nevermind. Oh yeah just warning but this going to be a long chapter.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

As soon as school was over, Numbuh 4 decided to walk home then ride and get embarrassed-he asked Numbuh 3 if she wanted to come, all she said was 'No, I rather ride on the bus.' He thought she was nuts, didn't the girls make fun of her? No actually she thought it was fun all that stuff up not knowing it was making everything worse for Numbuh 4-everything she made up reflected on him-somehow.

The bad part was, he didn't know she was making up all that stuff… (A/N I would love to see his face if he found out!)

**Anyways, with Numbuh 3 on the bus… (Making up things…) **

"So did he say anything after that?" Lizzie asked (A/N I guess wondering minds must know) "No, but he looked into my eyes-and smiled!" she said getting a dreamy look real quick.

"I got to write this down!" Valerie said pulling out her note book which was full of stuff.

It was like that all the way to the tree house.

As the four kids got off at the tree house they all had puzzled looks on their faces except Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3, do you know where Numbuh 4 is?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Uhhh wait, yeah! I do. He said something about something because something about not being embarrassed…or something. I think." She said with a puzzled look on her face mix with thinking look.

"Never mind…," he said walking to the tree house.

Everyone went in.

**Latter, about at the sunset…and Numbuh 4 hadn't come back to the tree house yet. **

Everyone was sitting around watching TV; anyways Numbuh 3 didn't check the clock for awhile or the windows. Until an unimportant, boring commercial came on she stopped watching things next thing she saw was the window. Then she remembered something that made her gasp. "NUMBUH 4 ISN'T HEAR!" she shouted making everyone jump.

"Yeah, we've been knowing that!" Numbuh 1 said almost yelling.

"Well, why didn't you tell me? He could be hurt! Or something bad!" she yelled.

"We told you like a hundred zillion times and all you said was 'okay…' or 'sure…'! Know you're paying attention!" he yelled back.

"Well you could have turned off the TV if you wanted to get my attention!" Numbuh 3 screeched.

"Well we couldn't…," Numbuh 2 said popping in the argue.

"WHY NOT?" Numbuh 3 shouted.

"Because, we lost the remote…," Numbuh 2 replied with a little bit of angry look on his face.

"You could have just turned off the TV by pressing the button on it!" she screeched again. "WELL YOU JUST BE QUIET? You giving Numbuh 5 a head ache!" Numbuh 5 said almost yelling herself.

"Well you're not very quiet you're self, are you know?" Numbuh 2 said trying to reason. Numbuh 5 slapped her face in her hands.

"We can't just be quiet! We got to find Numbuh 4! Because we got to talk to the Delightful Children from down the Lane!" she shouted jumping up from the couch.

They started arguing again not noticing Numbuh 4 stepping in.

"Hey, what in the crudare you doing?" Numbuh 4 said speaking up.

"Not know Numbuh 4, were arguing about why you aren't hear." Numbuh 3 said making a 'be quiet' sign with her finger and went back to arguing.

Numbuh 4 tried to talk again but they all shooshed at him all at once.

He got an annoyed look on his face and wondered off and came back with a whistle.

He walked in the middle of his friends and blew the whistle. When he stopped and looked around he noticedeveryone had paused looking down at him.

"I have just one thing to ask, why are you arguing about me not being here when I'm RIGHT HERE!" he yelled.

No one said anything.

"Numbuh 3, can we just go talk to the Delightfuls know?" he asked a little annoyed by not getting his first answer. "Err, Numbuh 4…," Numbuh 3 said pointing at the window. It was night know.

"Crud." Numbuh 4 said smacking his face in his hand.

A bit later, everyone had cooled down, as soon as a commercial came on-Numbuh 2 asked, "Hey Numbuh 4, will you just tell us already!"

Numbuh 4 looked at him and scowled, "I don't have to tell you anything." He mumbled and crossed his arms. "Well if you won't tell him Numbuh 4, I will." Numbuh 3 spoke up.

"We got to see the Delightfuls because there the ones who made Numbuh 13 tell the whole school me and Numbuh 4 kiss-." She stopped for a moment noticing everyone was looking at her, but continued "when we really didn't! I mean, did they really have to make him tell _everything_?" she said trying to make sense.

"Well that sounds reasonable…," Numbuh 1 spoke up.

"Well know do you believe me and Numbuh 3 DID NOT kiss?" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"No, I won't believe it till I hear it."

Numbuh 3 and 4 gave up.

"Anyways, I'm going to bed, it's getting late…I think all of you should too." Numbuh 1 said yawning and walked out of the room.

Numbuh 5 yawned too, "Yeah, I don't know about you all but I think that was order." She said getting up from the couch.

They didn't say anything but flip off the TV.

On the way to the door Numbuh 2 passed by Numbuh 4 and 3 "Just so you know, I believe you didn't kiss. I take that back, see ya." He said and walked on.

"Will everybody stop saying KISS already?" Numbuh 4 barked.

Numbuh 3 giggled andskipped on to her room.

**The next morning (at the Delightfuls mansion)… **

The Delightful Children were eating breakfast and stoppedwhen the doorbell rang followed by a loud banging knock they went on forever.

"Oh, I wonder what that could be." They said and walked to the door and opened it. There stood Numbuh 4 and 3.

"Hello Delightful dorks!" Numbuh 4 said glaring at them. "It's just you two, well what do want?" they asked rudely.

"WE WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DID IT!" He yelled, Numbuh 3 just nodded she was glaring herself.

They grinned evilly, "You mean force that klutzy Numbuh 13 to tell the WHOLE. ENTIRE. SCHOOL that you two kissed!" they said and broke in a manacle laughter.

"YEAH! No wait! I mean no! Yes! No, no! I mean yes!" Numbuh 4 said getting confused. "WE DID NOT KISS!" Numbuh 3 shouted.

"Oh we can't believe that…," they said smiling slyly. "WHY NOT? You're the ones who made up the stupid rumor aren't ya!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"Oh Wally, do you have to blame me just because I embarrassed you so bad it made you faint?" they said with fake, sweet smiles.

"How did you now?...nevermind, let's go Numbuh 3!" he said glaring at the Delightfuls.

The Delightfuls grinned evilly and slammed the door in the two kid's faces.

**On the way back to the Tree House…**

"Well if they didn't start the rumor, who did?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I know! It must be….NUMBUH 13!" He shouted.

"Well…if you say so…I'm still mad at him for breaking my Rainbow Monkey Mona Lisa vase to bits and killing the Rainbow Monkey Mona Lisa art…," she added.

"Right and he can also start a rumor too so on Monday I say we give him the worst beat down ever!" he said grinning slyly.

(A/N Okay, let's skip to Monday, right when they got to school)

"You ready Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked.

She nodded, "He's right over there." She said pointing to Numbuh 13 who was walking up the stairs.

They both ran up to him, Numbuh 4 stopped him by standing in front of him. While Numbuh 3 held on to Numbuh 13's book bag so he wouldn't get away.

Numbuh 13 gasped, "Not you again…," he mumbled and tried moving away but couldn't he looked back and saw Numbuh 3 and gasped followed by a squeak he still remembered how scared he got after Numbuh 3 screamed her head off, he thought she was still 'scary'. "Why you do it?" Numbuh 4 demanded.

"Do what? What I do?" Numbuh 13 asked anxiously.

"You made up the rumor!" Numbuh 3 spoke up.

"What rumor?" Numbuh 13 asked. "The rumor about me and Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 said with an angry look on his face.

"Oooo, tell me what I did?...Ohhh, I see, so you guys really didn't kiss?" Numbuh 13 asked.

"That's right. Know why you do it Numbuh 13?" Numbuh 4 asked starting too angry.

"Huh? You two are confusing me, I didn't do anything-so don't hurt me!" he squeaked.

"What? You didn't start the rumor?" Numbuh 3 asked letting go of Numbuh 13's book bag.

"Uh-uh." Numbuh 13 said backing up and ran for it, but he slipped on the stairs and fell right down.

Numbuh 4 and 3 passed him but when Numbuh 3 passed him she stepped on his hand and said, "Serves you right for messing with the Rainbow Monkey Mona Lisa Vase and art portrait." She said helping him up and walked on. (A/N that was an awkward moment)

"Crud, I thought for sure it was him." Numbuh 4 mumbled.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451234513451234512345

It didn't have enough action as I thought it would, but I was right about it being long.

Okay, you probably know who the person is who made up the rumor-but that's not how Numbuh 3 and 4 see it.

Numbuh 2: Am I some sort of evil genus in this one or something?

Twix012: That may be right…who knows…

Anyways review if you have anything to say.


	6. Chapter 6: The drama hits

The drama hits

Yes! This might be the most dramatic chapter ever! Thanks for the reviews too! If no one had reviewed, what do you think have kept me updating? Anyways Numbuh 2 will you do the honors?

Numbuh 2: Sure anything, (grabs a microphone) She does NOT own KND! I don't think she ever will.

Twix012: Oh wait, you had the mic on 'off, doesn't matter they read it anyways.

Okay, I present to you, the next chapter! By the way this chapter is mainly on Numbuh 4 if you don't mind.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

**During lunch…**

Numbuh 4 sat at the empty table he usually sat in since the rumor started, it was a bit depressing, he usually sat with his friends and sat next to Numbuh 3 without anyone bugging him about it, know he can't even be seen with her because if he was even seven feet away from her someone would till bug him or make jokes-so he had to be very, VERY careful if he even want to talk to her or sit next to her.

He hoped he would find the person who started this cruddy rumor so he could kill Him/her!

He had no idea why the table was always empty; there must be something about the table, maybe the chairs? He checked under the table, he gasped to see there was thousand of chewed gum and food that stuck under the table. He face turned a little green and sat back in his chair, "No wonder people have been looking at me funny…," he mumbled, he leaned all the way back, all the sudden he lost his balance sending himself crashing to the floor upside down.

"Crud that hurt!" he mumbled and opened his eyes to find that most of the kids staring and some were laughing.

He blushed but frowned "What are a looking at!" he barked even at his friends, sadly enough but Numbuh 3 hadn't even herd or noticed him!

"What a great day this is turning out to be." He mumbled sarcastically as he pulled himself back on his feet and sat back on his seat.

He noticed Numbuh 3 wasn't sitting in her usual empty table, he glanced around the lunch room and noticed Numbuh 3 sitting at a table with a WHOLE bunch of girls, she was talking but he couldn't hear.

So he decided to ask her later about it.

For know he had to figure out a way to find another table to sit at without getting bugged about a cruddy rumor, or more like a 'stupid' rumor and that didn't have gross chewed up food and gum on the bottom it.

**As soon as school got out…**

Numbuh 4 walked down the stairs, he ignored the other kids, and then Numbuh 2 came by,

"Hey what's up with you dude?" Numbuh 2 asked knowing the answer.

"Nothing…hey, why haven't you been talking to me lately?" Numbuh 4 asked, which a pretty good one was since Numbuh 2 had been avoiding both Numbuh 4 and 3 (A/N Ever… since the rumor started…)

"Well, um, I uhhh…Oh hey the bus is hear, bye!" Numbuh 2 said nervously and ran for the bus.

Numbuh 4 shook his head mumbling something and continued to walk on, he saw Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 3! I need to ask you something." He said running up to her.

"What Numbuh 4?" she asked.

"Just a minute…," he said holding up his index finger. He waited till most of the kids were out of the way so they couldn't hear.

"You mind if we talk about this on the way back to the Tree-House?" He asked.

"You mean you want to walk with me to the Tree-House?" she asked getting ready to blush-but Numbuh 4 had beat her to it.

He blushed bright pink, "Well _something _like that." He said shrugging.

"Okay," she said softly and nodded and off they went walking.

It was quiet for awhile till Numbuh 3 spoke.

"What did you want to ask Numbuh 4?" she asked.

"I saw you weren't at the table you usually sat; how come you were talking to all those cruddy girls? Plus I even saw Lizzie and Numbuh 86!" he said.

Numbuh 3 blushed remembering, "I-uhhhh-well I was…um…," she said knowing this was going to be hard to spit out.

"What? Say it!" he demanded remembering Numbuh 3 saying the same thing when she forced him to ware the Mr. Huggykins outfit he killed by accident.

"Yeah, umm, see it started when the rumor started and…eh." She said still blushing.

"And…?" he asked.

"Well, see it started when a girl asked me something…and I told her and then by accident it spread around the whole school to the kids who got phones…then it got worse." she said pulling on a nervous look.

Numbuh 4 raised his eyebrows, "How did it get worse? Never mind just tell me how it all started!" he demanded, he knew he wasn't going to get his answer to his first question anytime soon.

Numbuh 3 inhaled and exhaled, (A/N this might get confusing) "Okay, girls started asking me some things about the rumor like um, like 'what it was like to kiss you' then I might of made some stuff up that was in my head…but that's not important so what I didn't know was that it was spreading so I kept answering questions, but they weren't true, and that's what I was doing at the table at lunch table." She said as fast as her mouth could move, when she was finished she gasped for breath.

"Um, what were that asking you about?...Ohhh I see." He said looking at the concrete as he walked along side Numbuh 3.

It got quiet again, and 3 minutes later.

"Did you say, it spread?" he asked getting a grim feeling.

"Uh-huh," Numbuh 3 replied "And did you happen to say something like 'looking into you're eyes' or something like that when someone asked you something?" he said, the grim feeling was starting grow.

"Well, yeah…it was yesterday…," she said noticing the strange look on his face.

"Because some guy asked me if 'YOU' looked back into my eyes…I had no idea what he meant till know…," he said with the words fading, he looked down at the concrete covering his mixed up expression from Numbuh 3.

Before she could say anything he stopped walking causing her to stop too then he faced her with an upset look on his face. He seemed really serious.

"Numbuh 3! Did you know what you did?" he shouted, it startled Numbuh 3.

"No, what I do?" she asked stepping back. She was getting a feeling this was going to turn out terrible. She was right.

"You're the one who been making all those guys make fun of me! Kuki you've been making this cruddy rumor stronger! The more you made up stuff the more I got embarrassed!" He shouted showing he was being really serious.(A/N see what I say? Drama.)

Numbuh 3's mouth was open, she had a shocked but sad look on her face- Numbuh 4 didn't seem to notice he was to busy being angry.

"At lunch I fell back from my seat and mostly everybody noticed, but you! And guess what, I had been sitting in a table that had gross food and gum stuck on the bottom of it! And there you sat 'talking' and making up cruddy junk having a 'wonderful' time! When I was stuck alone! But only with cruddy chewed up food and gum! Guess what! You just made life miserable!" he screamed, (A/N boy he's flowing his feelings out ain't he?)

Tears of the broken hearted appeared in Numbuh 3's eyes, she pointed a finger at him "Well you just made my life miserable too Wally Beetles! You can find out who caused the stinky rumor on your own! Because I don't need you anyways!" she said and burst out in tears and ran off leaving Numbuh 4 standing there.

He didn't go after her, he stood there, know realizing what he just did, he was know feeling guilty. A sad look appeared on his face, "Crud, Numbuh 4 what did just get you're self in too?" he mumbled, his thought replied 'You just had a fight-sort of.' then his heart said 'You broke Kuki's heart, for all you know she probably didn't even know she was making the rumor stronger!'

After that Numbuh 4 felt guilty as ever, he wasn't sure what to do.

He kept all this to himself as he walked to the Tree House, Numbuh 3 probably was already there by know according how fast she had run away from him like that.

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

Tons of drama there alright, it was easy for me to write since I was listening to sad sounding song and could imagine Numbuh 3 and 4 having the fight-thing.

Numbuh 4: Too much drama if ask me!

Numbuh 3: No it's not! Crying for 40 days and 40 nights is drama!

Twix012: Ah-hem, anyways review if you have anything to say about it.


	7. Chapter 7: Forgive and forget

Forgive and forget

Hey again! This story keeps getting more interesting and fun to type every time I start a new chapter! I'm getting a feeling Numbuh 2 is going to pay bad when Numbuh 3 and 4 find out he made up the rumor! Yeah again thanks for the reviews! There awesome!

Numbuh 2: Oh yeah, just so you know-she does NOT own KND! How many times do you have to keep saying that?

Twix012: As long I make stories and update on fan fiction.

Numbuh 4: Well the crud with that huh?

Twix012: Yeah, anyways here comes the story!

1234512345123451234512345123451234512345numbuh2isgoingtopaysobad!

**As soon as Numbuh 4 got to the Tree House…**

Numbuh 4 hadn't seen a speck of Numbuh 3 on his way to the Tree House, she WAS a fast runner! (A/N what do you expect? She is Numbuh 3 after all!)

He didn't see her either when he came in. So he decided to look in the main room, instead of finding of Numbuh 3 he only found Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5.

Before anyone could say anything Numbuh 4 blurted out, "Has anyone seen Numbuh 3?" he asked not knowing he a upset look on his face.

"Well, yeah-but she busted in crying then ran to right to her room. Oh man, she's gonna kill the guy who made her cry-not to mention guilty. Why do you ask?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"It's none of you're business!" Numbuh 4 shouted and ran off to Numbuh 3's room.

When he did get to Numbuh 3's room he heard a soft cry coming from Numbuh 3.

He bit his bottom lip and knocked on the wood beside the curtain. He was ready for the worst.

He heard a sniffle, "Come in…," she said in sad voice.

Numbuh 4 looked inside; Numbuh 3 was sitting on her bed holding most of her Rainbow Monkies, her face was red from crying and so were her eyes.

She glanced at him; an angry look came on her face and threw a toy at him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whined after the toy hit his head.

She frowned, and didn't say anything. "Look I can see you're- OW!" he said but got hit with another toy.

"I don't want to talk about it…," she said and hid under her pile of Rainbow Monkies that was in her bed.

Numbuh 4 picked up the two toys from off the floor and walked over to Numbuh 3.

"Heres you're…toys?" He said looking at them; they didn't look like any toys he had ever seen. But they were Numbuh 3's so he put them in the rest of the pile of Rainbow Monkies.

Numbuh 3 popped her head out of the pile and looked at the two toys.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Look Numbuh 3, I'm sorry I got mad at you…," he said quietly, he came over and sat beside her.

"Why did you? I didn't know I was making that stupid rumor 'stronger'." She knew she was half lying because of that cell phone incident but that was only an accident so it _'sort' _of didn't count.

"Yeah I kind of figured that. I got mad because, hey! I already told you this! BUT still! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" he said as his eyes got big and he made the praying sine with hands.

She giggled, "Yeah I know…," she said pulling on a smile. (A/N because she wanted to see him sad-can you believe that? Lol.)

"Well? Do you forgive me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. (A/N he might of got that from Numbuh 3…)

"Of course I do silly!" she said and hugged him, (A/N aw, just like a teddy bear!)

He blushed, and gently pulled away, "Just so you know, you really didn't make my life miserable." He said with a slight smile.

"Me too, um yeah I didn't mean it when I said that you can find who made up the stinky rumor you're self." She said smiling almost ear to ear.

"Good, because I actually believed you." He said grinning slightly.

"Know that we understand each other know, want to play Rainbow Monkies?" she asked.

"Not a chance, besides I think we should tell the others we're okay, since we both went running from them." He said jumping to his feet.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

So they walk out of Numbuh 3's room and you get the idea…

Numbuh 1 saw them coming out of the hall. "What happened?" he asked noticing they had sort of recovered from whatever had been bothering them, because they looked happier than when they first came in.

"Eh…let's just say, we had a not very important fight." Numbuh 4 mumbled but loud where everyone could hear, as he sat down in an empty spot on the couch.

Numbuh 1 raised his eyebrow thinking, 'why didn't they tell me?' but he just gave up in wondering.

"Oh, come on! You both ran passed us either crying or upset, know tell us." Numbuh 5 demanded. Numbuh 4 secretly rolled his eyes behind his hair, "Okay…if you have to get so 'motherly'." He said crossing his arms.

And so they told them.

"Okay, so you had fight about…wait this doesn't make since-all that stuff was made up by Numbuh 3, which everybody thought was true but wasn't true, so you're saying that you kissed but didn't because it was just the biggest rumor in the history of rumors?" Numbuh 1 asked not sure where he was going with this.

"Uhhh, yeah so do you believe it was a rumor know?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Well since you two had a fight about it, I'd have to say…duh!" Numbuh 1 said rolling his eyes behind his sun glasses.

"FINALLY!" Numbuhs 3 and 4 said and sighed.

"But the school doesn't…," Numbuh 5 said.

"That's why we have to find the person and-," Numbuh 1 said but was interrupted by Numbuh 4.

"-kill the dude!" he said grinning evilly.

"Something like that…," Numbuh 1 mumbled.

"-And he's nothin' but a hound dog and never comin' back!" Numbuh 4 said again (A/N from the song 'Hound Dog' by Elvis Presley!)

"Yeah, and I'm sure he's-," Numbuh 1 continued but got cut of again by…

"-Going to the worst whipping from Numbuh 4 ever!" he said jumping up and cheered for himself not noticing the nervous look on Numbuh 2's face.

"Oh I give up." Numbuh 1 said in triumph.

12345123451234512345123451234512345123451345

Oh man, Numbuh 2 is so going down when they bust him!

Numbuh 2: Why do you have to scare me like this?

Twix012: Because you deserve what you did in the story.

Numbuh 2: Well you better get over with soon…

Twix012: pfft! Yeah right!

Anyways, review if you have anything to say!


	8. Chapter 8: Busted!

Busted!

Okay, thanks for the reviews! Anyways I don't when everyone is going to find out that Numbuh 2 made up the rumor but I'm sure there going kick the crud out of him!

Numbuh 4: That last line sounded okay to me!

Numbuh 2: Not me…

Twix012: Well of course! Anyways like I been saying…I do not own KND! Jeez, when will the madness end?

Anyways, dun, dun heres the chapter!

1234512345123451234512345killnumbuh2becausehe'sbad123451234512345

**The next day on the way to school…**

Numbuhs 1, 5, 3 and 4 sat to the closets seats next to each other trying to figure out who made up the rumor, "Hey Numbuh 2, why aren't ya gonna help us?" Numbuh 1 asked since 4 or 3 seats away from them, "Uhhh, well…I'm sure you don't need 'my' help…,"he said grinning nervously, he knew if he tried helping he might say something he might regret.

"Of curse we need you're help!" Numbuh 5 said crossing her arms.

"No, no, you can do it you're selves….I know you can…I'm, I'm sure you can!" he said getting more and more nervous every second.

They shrugged, "I don't know guys, I think we should keep an eye out on him…," Numbuh 5 said knowing something the others didn't and she knew she was right.

"You think Numbuh 2 made up the rumor? I think he's better at solving mysteries then making them up." Numbuh 1 asked.

"But he would at least help us, he's probably too nervous 'cause he sure acted like it, you know he would usually want to help us." Numbuh 5 said pointing a finger.

"And, he's also been avoiding me and Numbuh 3 too…," Numbuh 4 spoke up.

"I don't know, lets talk about this later…," Numbuh 1 said as he bust stopped at the school and everybody got off.

**Okay, during lunch…**

As the same on the bus, they got to an empty table that didn't have chewed gum and food stuck on the bottom and sat together but a certain American evil genius.

"See, just like he did earlier, I'm sure he made up the rumor." Numbuh 5 said pointing at Numbuh 2 who was sitting 6 tables away from there's.

"I'm going to need more information than just that." Numbuh 1 said, (A/N stubborn isn't he?)

"Well how about this! Remember the night before the rumor started? Well after Numbuh 4 and 3 came out of the main room he was the last person to come out!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Wait! Hold on! You mean Numbuh 2 was in the same room me and Numbuh 3 was in?" Numbuh 4 asked dumbfounded, Numbuh 3 had the same look on her face too.

"Yeah, I saw, first Numbuh 1 went out then Numbuh 5, then Numbuhs 4 and 3…so Numbuh 2 had to be in the same room, he was laughing-but in a weird evil, mad genius way… is that enough information for ya huh?" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"That depends, how come you and Numbuh 3 didn't know he was in the same room?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, let's just say we forgot…," Numbuh 4 said getting ready to blush.

"Why did you-," Numbuh 5 said but got cut off.

"Because I was upset of not winning so Numbuh 3 came over and hugged me and so maybe we might have forgot. Glad I got that off my chest…," he blurted out, but to his surprised Numbuhs 1 and 5 busted out laughing, he looked over at Numbuh 3 who was hiding under the table blushing red. He didn't notice that he got a lot of attention around the lunch room.

"What I do?" he asked.

"You fool! Numbuh 5 wasn't going to ask that, no wonder Numbuh 2 made up a rumor!" she said giggling.

"Numbuh 4 blushed red, "T-t-that isn't funny, besides you just said who made up the rumor...," Numbuh 4 said grinning, but his cheeks were still pink. Numbuh 3 made her way up and sat back down, she was still blushing though.

Numbuh 5 and 1 soon stopped laughing and waited for Numbuhs 3 and 4 to blow up.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 suddenly stopped blushing. Numbuh 4 stopped grinning then frowned.

"Numbuh 2…made up…THE RUMOR! HE'S THE CRUDDY GUY WHO MADE UP THE RUMOR?" Numbuh 4 shouted, he got _'_everybody's attention'.

"Numbuh 2 is going to DIE!" Numbuh 3 said in a deep voice as high flames appeared in her eyes.

At that instant Numbuh 2 left that lunch room!

"AFTER HIM!" Numbuh 3 shouted. And both Numbuhs 3 and 4 running for the door but was stopped by a teacher.

"Wallabee Beetles and Kuki Sanban what is you're excuse?" the woman teacher asked with her hands on her hips.

"We got to catch Hoagie because he's the one who made up the rumor!" Numbuh 3 asked pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

"Well okay, go then." The teacher said opening the door for them.

Numbuh 3 and 4 ran for it but stopped when they herd the teacher yell "DON'T RUN!"

They walked until the lunch room doors where closed again.

"He is SOOO going to get it!" Numbuh 3 said frowning.

"Yeah! I'm going to kick the crud out of him!" Numbuh 4 said.

They ran side by side, soon they could see Numbuh 2, and he looked tired he was also slowing down.

"Numbuh 2! STOP!" Numbuh 3 yelled.

And just like that he stopped, but it didn't go so well for Numbuh 3 and 4 since they sort of crashed into him like a bowling ball hits the pins.

Numbuh 4 got up and walked up to Numbuh 2 and glared at him, he took Numbuh 2's shirt collar so he wouldn't get away.

"WHY DID YA DO IT?" he yelled.

"I-I-I-I- hey wait! You're breaking the bet rules!" Numbuh 2 said pointing his finger at him. "Oh, yeah. Here you go Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 said giving Numbuh 2 to her.

"Thank you Numbuh 4. KNOW WHY DID YOU MAKE UP THE RUMOR NUMBUH 2?" Numbuh 3 shouted.

"Well, I wanted to see how long Numbuh 4 could go without breaking the bet rules and I also wanted to see what it was like making up a rumor, and now I know it rocks! Plus it really did look like you to were kissing when you hugged…," he said sitting up.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 blushed deep red, "Well we weren't! And **probably** never will! Besides you're the cause that made me Numbuh 3 have the cruddy fight!" Numbuh 4 shouted, he had a dead serious look on his face.

"Well I didn't mean too! I also didn't expect the rumor to go around so fast." He said shrugging (A/N I guess he didn't know that everyone thinks Numbuh 3 and 4 are a cute couple!)

"I've herd enough… and I think I know what his payment should be." Numbuh 4 said grinning slyly.

**That day at the Tree House…**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Numbuh 2 shouted as they dragged him to Numbuh 3's room.

They had him tied to a chair, "Since I didn't get to play with Numbuh 4, I play with you." Numbuh 3 said sitting at a Happy Rainbow Monkey Tea party table.

Numbuhs 1 and 5 walked out leaving Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4.

Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 4. "Why are you here for?" Numbuh 2 asked him.

"Oh, so you don't try anything to get away." Numbuh 4 said grinning evilly.

Numbuh 2 scowled and glared, mumbling something about 'evil prison guard.'

"Anyways, would you like 2 lumps or 3?" Numbuh 3 asked holding out the sugar cube bowl.

Again Numbuh 2 yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

END TRANSMISSION

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345

The end!

I couldn't come up with a better ending!

Numbuh 2: It's over! Finally!

Twix012: It was a slow and painful payment…you deserve it.

Hey just noticed something, this story and 'Numbuh 2's Crush' both ended at chapter 8...weird...

Enough of that. I'd like to say thanks for reading this. Anyways sorry I keep asking this, but review if have anything to say!


End file.
